


Meditation Gone Sideways

by softly_speaking_valkyrie



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Rimming, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/F, Fingering, Gay, Hand Job, Herahsoka, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral, Rimming, Sapphic, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, queer, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_speaking_valkyrie/pseuds/softly_speaking_valkyrie
Summary: Ahsoka has been looking, pining at Captain Syndula ever since she came aboard the Ghost but until now she hasn’t said a word or acted upon it. But now, as the rest of the crew leaves on a mission for Commander Sato, Hera decides to make her own move against the timid Grey Jedi…





	Meditation Gone Sideways

Ahsoka had been looking, gazing at Captain Syndulla around the Ghost for days, as they casually and sparsely assumed tasks of maintenance and upkeep around the livable craft. For the majority of the time Zeb and Sabine were disembarked, securing some form of cargo or trade for the rest of the small Rebel Fleet they were establishing with Commander Sato. Munitions, sensory cargo and starship fuel at the best of times, draping the gangways of the small cargo hold. The carrying capacity of the house-like freighter ship was always surprisingly small. Ahsoka and Hera would often both speculate on the size of it.

“No, Sabine, the cargo hold’s bigger than that, I know it,” Hera had, on few occasions called down from the cockpit, with Ahsoka there to watch. As the captain and Sabine shouted an exchange, fitting in boxes and sturdy containers of munitions, the Togruta was weak, blushing as she gawked at the angelic-looking Twi’lek. Hera was simply so beautiful and fierce.

In the short amount of time that Ahsoka had gotten to intimately know the crew of the Ghost, she had managed to find Hera the most captivating and extraordinary of them all. In the way, the withered veteran operated and compelled the rest of the small and found family to follow her. Ezra and Sabine were like her children, and while they behaved as such, she loved and pushed them to fight as much as they could against the blasted Empire. Kanan was her faithful second, and he would already follow her to ends of the galaxy. Zeb too, as the crazy uncle always down for a fight with bucketheads across the sector. She even had the loyalty of Chopper, who, to Ahsoka, was possibly the most dangerous individual she had ever met - a droid with absolutely no gauge of morality and who still possibly believed he was stuck in the Clone Wars. War had never truly left the troubled astromech.

The way Ahsoka looked at Hera, sometimes from a distance, and sometimes in the middle of the cockpit, right behind her, silently longing and pining for the resolute captain to be hers, sooner or later Captain Syndulla was bound to pick up on it.

And she bided her own time until the majority of the crew was away from the Ghost.

It was a drop-off. An Imperial fugitive for a Rebel POW on Balmorra, deep into the Core Worlds, as a personal favour for Princess Organa, Sato had passed it off on the Spectres as a way to introduce them to the war-torn planet. Kanan, Ezra, Sabine and Zeb all took the officer on a landspeeder across the country, Hera suggesting it was advantageous to land way outside the Imperial perimeter for only a few minutes and then taking off again, and jumping to another system until the exchange had been made. She’d asked specifically for Ahsoka to remain on the ship and relegated Chopper to hold the reigns as they drifted through hyperspace, seemingly waiting for the Jedi to finish the mission with Sabine and Zeb.

The plan was absolutely perfect, and before long, it was just Hera and Ahsoka stuck in the common area, Ahsoka trying not to open her eyes from her meditation. But it failed as soon as Hera entered the room and sat in the sitting corner.

Ahsoka felt her presence, all-encompassing and powerful, in the realms of a non-force sensitive being. The Togruta was already breathing slightly heavier with Hera in the room. Hera was smiling a slightly lusty grin as she watched Ahsoka levitating three calming orbs around herself as she tried to concentrate beyond the physical realm, cross-legged on the floor.

“Is it tough? To meditate the way Jedi do?” Hera asked, breaking the silence and making sure Ahsoka couldn’t see the bedroom eyes the Twi’lek was giving her behind her back. The concentration broke in Ahsoka like a feeble strand of string. She almost bit her tongue, trying not to move.

“I would have thought Kanan would have complained about the intricacies of meditation,” Ahsoka joked or at least tried to as she kept the orbs circling her. She crossed a pair of her slender, red fingers in a silly effort to pray something was going to go further. Inside she was a mess of feelings, hopes and desires. Against the Jedi Code t the highest degree, but she hadn’t been a Jedi for decades now.

Hera got up from her seat and moved to rest in front of Ahsoka, crossing her own legs in a mirroring of the Togruta’s stance. Teasingly, Hera draped her hands onto Ahsoka’s bare thighs. The Grey Jedi was wearing something fleeting, a simple short and tank top combo to keep her body aerated and free. She had planned for some relaxing exercise of kinda while she waited for the crew to return. As she felt Hera’s exceptionally warm palms on her thighs, she instinctively blushed. ‘What is she doing? Does it matter?’ She asked herself internally as her lips parted of their own accord in the shock. Still, Ahsoka fought to keep her eyes shut tight.

“Believe it or not, Kanan never really meditates at anymore,” Hera beamed, leaning closer to Ahsoka’s face. The Togruta sensed the warmth coming closer and her lips parted all the more. She was getting weaker in her resolve.

But Ahsoka chuckled sharply with a gasp, Hera’s hands were still on her thighs, even stroking up and down her lusciously red skin gently. It was making her hotter under her exposing clothes. “That doesn’t really surprise me at all, you know. Kanan doesn’t strike me as a Jedi who meditates as much as he should,” she joked back, her concentration slipping. After a few seconds of feeling the warmth of Hera so close to her, she let her fingers relax and softly lowered the rotating orbs onto the floor. Ahsoka opened her eyes and looked solely into Hera’s looking back at her. “Does Ezra, at least?”

A hum came from Hera, as she seemingly leaned closer. “I think he does,” she confessed to Ahsoka, leering at her, smiling so intently. It was coming, Ahsoka discovered it now, right before Hera spoke to her again. “Now… I think we’ve talked, and looked at each other enough, haven’t we, Ahsoka…”

“Yes… I-I think we definitely have, Captain Syndulla,” Ahsoka weakly responded, planting her hands behind her, supporting her as Hera seemed to crawl all over her.

“Good. I have a very good feeling about this.”

Hera pounced, her lips leaping for Ahsoka’s until they were kissing passionately, a heat of lust evaporating into steam between them and Hera’s hands came more over Ahsoka’s body, slithering from her exposed and toned, red thighs to her barely covered chest, groping for her bosom as Hera kissed her deeply and closely. Ahsoka’s arms wavered and her supports failed, wrapping around Hera’s shoulders as she fell back, the Twi’lek landing on her more until they were laying on the bulkhead floor. Ahsoka gasped when one of Hera’s hands came to cup her blushing cheek and the other dove up the length of her tank top, reaching for the succulent mound and lovely bosom. The contact was sharp and slightly demanding, but as soon as Ahsoka realised what was happening, how Hera was holding her body and kissing her, constantly kissing her with wet and adoring lips, her body stopped shaking as much as she could. A moan escaped the tentative Togruta’s lips in one of the breaks and she was almost drooling for more of Hera’s tongue inside her own mouth, but the Twi’lek wanted more.

Hera sat up, reaching for the zipper of her jumpsuit and pulling it down forcibly. She shed her overalls in no time and practically ripped her bra from her chest, letting her gorgeously green and tattooed breasts flow from her, baring them without shame for meek Ahsoka, whom soon lifted her tank top from her torso, letting her own breasts free. Hera leered at her again when she saw the sizable red orbs at her lover’s chest and bowed down to kiss her further. What surprised Ahsoka the most was the feeling of absence of lips at her own, and reality that Hera’s mouth was now suckling on one of her exposed nipples as her hand groped and massaged the other rather large breast between fingers.

Ahsoka was weak, weaker than ever and moaned whole-heartedly into the vacant air of the common space as Hera grinned at her handiwork, sucking down on Ahsoka’s hardening nipple in her mouth, shooting sensations of fleeting and substantial pleasure all the way through the mature Togruta. They were a similar age, but none of it mattered to either woman, Ahsoka brought a shaking and satiated hand to the back of Hera’s head and stroked her grasp along the length of one of her lekku, earning a sharp and lusty cry into the room. Hera cursed as she felt a wash of intense delight rush through her as Ahsoka stroked her lekku. They were the most sensitive part of any member of her species and Ahsoka knew this first-hand. Her montrals operated in a similar fashion.

After the shock of pleasure had washed away from Hera, she leaned down at Ahsoka again and grinned. Her hand moved from the other breast downward and reached the hem of the Togruta’s shorts. Hera leapt back, pulling them from Ahsoka’s legs and exposing her entire body now.

“That wasn’t fair, now it’s my turn,” Hera toyed, reaching to grab the supple flesh of Ahsoka’s thighs. With a hefty heave, she lifted her lover’s legs into the air and cradled her on the floor, rolling her back a little. “Brace yourself, Tano.”

Licking her lips, Hera snaked down between Ahsoka’s thighs, not for her sex, but for her rear, kissing along the curvature of her succulent rump and diving deep into the split between the rear cheeks. Hera began to salivate a little, and before Ahsoka knew it, she could feel the spiking and wet sensation around her rear entrance, circling around her hole as Hera tasted her and licked her clean there.

“Oh… Stars!” Ahsoka screamed, covering her mouth with one hand and keeping her legs up with the other as Hera rimmed her lovingly. It felt divine there, so new and not experienced before by the Togruta before, but she instantly felt an amazing feeling and decided she liked it. The tongue around her rear, licking and circling it like she was some kind of delicate dessert from a Hutt Space planet. Hera hummed her own pleasure and ran a hand to touch her own breast, twirling a green nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Ahsoka moaned her ecstasy and pleasure as Hera tasted her further, deeper and deeper into her entrance with an experienced and strong tongue. Both women seemed to pass into a realm of pure bliss, as Hera licked Ahsoka more like a treat, the Togruta still moaning as the impression made her feel so warm and ramped up. But something was still amiss, which Hera rectified seconds later.

Still licking her rear entrance, curling her tongue around the small hole, licking into her, Hera brought her hands up, raking gentle fingernails down the length of Ahsoka’s hoisted and gorgeously feeling thighs, her pomegranate flesh marking so well, her skin was sensational and Hera adored it, feeling it with her veteran fingers.

Along with the feeling of wet adoration at her rear, another spike of incredible pleasure came to Ahsoka, as Hera moved her tongue to her sex, licking up the slit of it before gently caressing the opening lotus of red and pink flesh. Ahsoka cried out, calling in a melodic moan before Hera plunged her fingers inside of her lover, and gently made love to her silk as the Togruta curled and rolled in a small fit of ecstasy. She couldn’t control the contortions her body made, pulling herself away momentarily before Hera caught her and held her close. She leaned up and crawled along Ahsoka’s body, coming back up to greet her with kisses up her frame.

“Stars! Oh, stars!” Ahsoka cried out some more, and Hera smiled as she reached the woman’s face, leering all the more as her fingers softly caressed her crevasse.

“Oh, you like this?” Hera teased Ahsoka as she carefully pressed her fingers deeper into the wetness, marking Ahsoka’s inner walls with movement and intensely making love to her with her expert hands. Ahsoka now realised just how well-versed Hera was in this, as she touched her deeply, a hand placed between Ahsoka’s breasts.

“Yes! Yes, I like this…” Ahsoka breathed, so weak she was like malleable polymer in Hera’s hands as she kneeled over her, feeling her passionately and touching her close. A smouldering blush careened over Ahsoka’s cheeks as she moaned so melodically, like a symphony of gorgeous sex while Hera graced her inner walls with more loving and graceful contact. She pushed her closer and closer, flicking her thumb occasionally across Ahsoka’s exposed clitoris, applying pressure to it as she fingered her more, deeper and with increased speed.

Hera’s smile was almost predatory, but Ahsoka loved it, she begged for her lips, and they kissed again, passionately charged and full of desire and mutual pining. This was incredible, like raw power and electricity. Ahsoka tried to calm herself as Hera touched her more, flicking her pearl again as her insertions picked up speed again. She wanted the Togurta coming in her hand now. Accidentally, Ahsoka’s power seemed to beat up, and the orbs levitated again, swirling around the pair, the Force creating a small bubble to contain them as Ahsoka moaned her love and lust into the air.

“Stars! Hera I’m coming!” Ahsoka cried at the top of her lungs. Hera smiled and kissed her Togruta closer.

“Come for me, come for me, Ahsoka,” Hera seemed to command, kissing her chest and sucking her nipple again rapidly, fucking her sex as fast as her fingers would go. Within moments Ahsoka was melting away and her release was shooting from her, all into Hera’s hand. The Togruta’s moans were so loud, and her climax so sharp it almost hurt. But when it was subsiding, seconds later, the Force left her, and orbs shot to the ground, and Ahsoka lay there, messy and bereft.

“By the Force… Shit,” Ahsoka had to curse, and Hera chuckled, kissing her cheek as they snuggled up.

“We should have done this sooner,” Hera whispered, holding her close and smiling in a dominant light.

They gazed into each other’s eyes. “Definitely,” Ahsoka ratified.


End file.
